


Love Sick

by aeschoii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Notes, Sad, Short Chapters, cute tho !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeschoii/pseuds/aeschoii
Summary: in which hyunjin thought seungmin was perfectly imperfect.





	1. Chapter 1

_i think i saw an angel._

_he goes by the name kim seungmin and ~~~~_~~he looks like a complete god.~~

_he’s so cute and he looks like a puppy._

_no one’s talked him but the aussie transfer student, felix. they seem to get along well._

_i wish i talked to him first though. i think we could’ve been good friends._

 

_一h.hj_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m really out here providing for seungjin community. :D

_today he smiled at me._

_it was really cute. he’s really cute._

_i was doing my work and he smiled and asked me for a pencil. i gave him my best one._

_when he gave it back, the eraser was gone. he was apologizing so much, but i told him it was fine._

_his hair looked extra soft today, it made me want to run my hands through it. it was really fluffy and ugh he’s so cute )):_

_i just want to squeeze him to death and tell him how cute he looks ));_

 

_一h.hj_


	3. Chapter 3

_we talked a little bit today too!_

_he asked me for the chemistry notes because he feel asleep. he looks so cute when he’s sleep. he’s like a walking puppy ));_

_i wanted to tell him that he looked really cute, but i think that would be really weird._

_i saw him in the lunch room arguing with felix’s boyfriend. it was really funny and cute._

_i wish i had the courage to talk to him more._

 

_一h.hj_


	4. Chapter 4

_seungmin didn’t talk to me today ): that’s okay though._

_i’m still glad he looked happy._

_him and that chinese transfer student looked awfully close. the transfer student usually doesn’t hug people like that._

_i guess you’re just special to him too._

 

_一h.hj_


	5. Chapter 5

_i didn’t try to talk to you today._

_i don’t know what to say at all. i feel like i’m too awkward._

_all i do is ask you for school related things, because i don’t know how to start a conversation. :(_

_i just wish you’d attempt to initiate one._

 

_一k.sm_


	6. Chapter 6

_you asked me about myself today !!_

_i said i like puppies and day6. i hope that wasn’t too boring for you. i really didn’t know what else to say._

_i think it’s really cute that you idolize jinyoung. he’s a great idol._

 

_~~i think~~ i like you _

 

_一k.sm_

 


	7. Chapter 7

_i talked to him today !!! i feel so proud !! ((:_

_he loves day6 and puppies??? that’s so cute?? he’s a literal puppy._

_i hope me idolizing jinyoung wasn’t weird. god i don’t even know why i said that._

_anyways, he looked really cute today. he wore a pink sweater and it looked so soft )));_

 

_一h.hj_


	8. Chapter 8

_i think seungmin is the cutest thing ever!!_

_he’s just so cute and breathtaking )); like the most beautiful person i know (besides mom of course)_

_he still only talks to felix, i hope people are treating him nicely );_

_i wish we were closer. maybe we could get to know each other better._

 

_一h.hj_


	9. Chapter 9

_i don’t know how to talk to you, but you’re so good looking oh my god._

_god crafted you carefully (and he did it very well too), he obviously did his best too. you’re so perfect, and i wish i was as cute as you._

_imagine being that cute ));_

 

_一k.sm_


	10. Chapter 10

_seungmin tried to talk to me today!_

_he stuttered and blushed and oh my lord it was so cute!!! he’s just so cute, like uwu i can’t even ))):_

_im glad he even attempted to talk to me :D_

 

_一h.hj_


	11. Chapter 11

_me and you haven’t talked in a while._

_i’m sorry._

_it’s kind of sad, but that’s what i need._

 

_一k.sm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aNd tHe anGst bEgIns


	12. Chapter 12

_seungmin is so pretty._

_i say this everyday, but he’s really really really rEaLLy preTty._

_i’m so whipped and i have no problem with it either. changbin and jisung make fun of me for it, but i don’t care._

_he looks so cute when he stares up at the board, in our chemistry class, and when he writes his eyes squint and it’s the cutest thing ever._

 

_一h.hj_


	13. Chapter 13

_seungmin looked so sad today. he didn’t even talk to felix ));_

_he looked sleepy too. i’m worried ))):_

_i guess he didn’t sleep enough??_

_i don’t know. i do hope he feels better though. ♥︎_

 

_一h.hj_


	14. Chapter 14

_he didn’t come to school today._

_i felt empty. i had no pretty face to look at._

_changbin and jisung kept asking me if i was sad, as if i was the one to be worried about. i just hope seungmin’s okay ):_

 

_一h.hj_


	15. Chapter 15

_i was gone for a week._

_i would say sorry for worrying you, but you don’t care about me. i’m glad though. i wouldn’t want you to worry._

_i hope you were taking care of yourself while i was gone. if you weren’t, i’ll be sad ));_

 

_一k.sm_


	16. Chapter 16

_he’sback !! (((:_

_he look happier and better too._

_i hope he got sleep._

_i sure didn’t get any, i was too busy worrying._

_he looked so pretty today ));_

_he’s so cute_

 

_一h.hj_


	17. Chapter 17

_you asked me why i was gone._

_i’m sorry i kind of snapped at you._

_it’s personal. i didn’t want you to worry._

_i thought you weren’t going to worry._

_i didn’t want you to care. i didn’t think this was going to happen. i’m sorry. please don’t hate me after this. please._

_i don’t think i could live with the thought of you hating me )); i like you too much._

 

_一k.sm_


	18. Chapter 18

_you looked sad today. i hope it wasn’t because of me. i like you. a lot._

_i just don’t want you to worry, it’s really not a big deal._

_一k.sm_


	19. Chapter 19

_seungmin apologized. i didn’t want him too )):_

_i pried. it was my fault. i deserved it. i think he’s a little down because he feels bad?? i don’t know. maybe i’ll ask felix._

 

_一h.hj_


	20. Chapter 20

_you asked felix about me >;( whyyyy_

_i told you it’s private. i. get. it. you care, and i love that !!! but i don’t want you knowing okay???_

_i love you._

 

_一k.sm_


	21. Chapter 21

_i think seungmin is mad )); he seems so bothered._

_i don’t think it’s me, but he’s been so snappy lately and i don’t like it D:_

_felix said he’s on his period, but he’s a boy??? at least i think he is??? i don’t know, i feel so confused right now._

 

_一h.hj_


	22. Chapter 22

_in sorry. this is so difficult, and it’s all my fault._

_i wish i was better. maybe i’ll act better. then you’ll be happy because i’m “happy”._

_i love you_

 

_一k.sm_


	23. Chapter 23

_he looked so happy today. it was odd considering he had broken down in two of our classes. but i’m glad he’s happy !!_

_seungmin is so pretty ;((_

 

_一h.hj_


	24. Chapter 24

_you looked so happy. when you saw me smile your eyes lit up._

_i hope this means you like me back :D_

_if you don’t, i don’t know what i’ll do.._

_i love you_

 

_一k.sm_


	25. Chapter 25

_you didn’t try to talk to me today. i didn’t even catch you staring at me like you usually do._

_this is odd, and i don’t like it._

_i love you though :)_

 

_一k.sm_


	26. Chapter 26

_you’re not attempting to talk to me._

_are you bored of me? i knew i wasn’t good enough. i bet you’re tired of my problems._

_i’m sorry._

_i love you._

 

_一k.sm_


	27. Chapter 27

_day four without your attention. :’)_

_i see you everywhere, but you seem to either not care about me, or you just forgot about your best friend._

_either way, i’m mad._

 

_一k.sm_


	28. Chapter 28

_was i just a joke to you? was it a dare to mess with me, because i was the ‘new kid’._

_if it is, i’m disappointed._

_actually if this is a joke to you, then i don’t know the real you; i never did._

 

_一k.sm_

 


	29. Chapter 29

_i’m done with you. i give up completely. it’s been two whole weeks and i’ve gotten worse and you haven’t even glanced in my direction._

_it’s not like you’ll ever see these, but i’ve been wanting you to know that i’ve fallen for you._

_it was unintentional, but at the time you were a sweetheart and i was glad you showed any interest in me. as our friendship progressed i thought you had the godliest looks ever. you still do. i’ll say it one last time, and probably forever; i love you._

 

_一k.sm_


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is about back around chapter/note 27

_distance._

_i’m sorry. i really liked seungmin, but i didn’t need to_

_i don’t need to catch feeling right now because_

_i’m sorry._

 

_一h.h_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if you noticed, but he didn’t exactly finish the note skjdjd


	31. Chapter 31

_~~its been a while~~  
_

_~~i miss him~~  
_

_where’d that beautiful smile go?_

 

_一h.hj_


	32. Chapter 32

_~~i miss his pretty face and smile~~  
_

_i miss seeing him smile and joke around with felix. i miss when he’d cling to my arm and sleep._

_~~i want both of us to come back to each other~~  
_

 

_一h.hj_


	33. Chapter 33

_seungmin was happy toady!! yay._

_it wasn’t because of me though._

_i did catch him staring at me. i looked at him and he glared at me. he doesn’t like me anymore. it’s my fault. i could never blame him._

 

_一h.hj_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry i’m not updating often enough, i have the whole book written out, it’s just that for some reason i don’t ever feel like updating lmao


	34. Chapter 34

_dear kim seungmin,_

_i love you._

_i’ve thought you were breathtaking ever since i first looked at you, you were an angel._

_i know i messed up, and i don’t expect you to like me romantically一 i don’t know if you ever did一 but i hope that we can mend our relationship. maybe even start over. you’ve told me that you weren’t perfect. that’s okay. i’m not forcing you to think you’re perfect, but you’re the most perfectly imperfect person i’ve ever laid eyes on. maybe you like me, maybe we’ll get together, but either way i just want your forgiveness._

_i love you to the moon and back,_

_hwang hyunjin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it’s coming to an end,


	35. Chapter 35

_he sent a letter back!!!!_

_he said he’s willing to start over, but i’ve lost his heart ))));_

_i really messed up. he told me not to feel guilty, i but i can’t help it !_

 

_i guess these notes ought to start over too._

 

_一h.hj_


	36. Chapter 36

_he’s an angel. it’s like he fell from heaven._

_i love him because he’s not perfect. i love him for his beautiful flaws. i adore him because of his beautiful ability to smile when he’s sad._

_i love him because he gave me a second chance._

 

_一hwang hyunjin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aand it’s over )): honestly this book was something i wrote at 2am because of insomnia. 
> 
> buut if you want to actually talk with me or whatever,, i have a wattpad (that’s about it lmao) it’s @kwontons
> 
> n e ways,, thanks for reading!! <3 <3


End file.
